


Dirty Little Secret

by Janofarc



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Genre: All Human, Domme/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janofarc/pseuds/Janofarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse have had weekly appointments with each other for over a year. When an appointment turns into a liaison, will it expose their secret?<br/>Written for the 2010 'I Write the Songs' contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

I Write the Songs

CONTEST ENTRY

 

TITLE: Dirty Little Secret  
  
CHARACTERS: Eric Northman, Sookie Stackhouse.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris, song title and any lyrics referenced belong to All American Rejects.  
  
PEN NAME: Janofarc  
  
BETA NAME: Elbly  
  
VIRGIN WRITER: NO  
  
TEASER: They had been ‘seeing’ each other for over a year but had never went further than brief sexually charged physical contact – more than that wasn’t Sookie’s usual modus operandi. Men came to her because they wanted to give up their control.

SUMMARY: Eric Northman and Sookie Stackhouse have had weekly appointments with each other for over a year. When an appointment turns into a liaison, will it expose their secret? All Human, lemons, dom/sub themes.

** Dirty Little Secret **

Eric Northman smiled as he sat in _his_ chair. It was a small black leather stool in the middle of an almost empty room, the only other pieces of furniture were a leather covered bench, which was bolted to the floor around a foot from the wall, and a king-size four poster bed. Like every other week, he came to this apartment in a car no-one knew he owned, stripped down to his underwear and sat waiting for _her_. The click of the lock signified her arrival. Eric bowed his head and clasped his hands before him as he heard the stiletto heels clacking across the tiles of the hallway.

“Good evening Eric, I see you’re ready for me.”

“Yes, Mistress Sookie.”

Sookie Stackhouse gazed proudly at her client. When he first came to her he was a mess of nerves, unsure of whether he was actually in need of her specialty. It was obvious in his actions that he had long since come to terms with the fact that he needed her, he _wanted_ her. They had been ‘seeing’ each other for over a year but had never went further than brief sexually charged physical contact – more than that wasn’t Sookie’s usual modus operandi; men came to her because they wanted to give up their control. It would be a complete lie for her to say she wasn’t attracted to Eric; he was very handsome and incredibly toned ... everywhere. Over the last couple of months it had taken a great amount of restraint _not_ to throw him down and fuck his brains out.

“What would you like to do tonight Eric?”

“Whatever your heart desires Mistress Sookie.”

“Good answer.” Sookie chuckled and hung her jacket up on the coat hook behind the door. “Have you been a good boy this week Eric?”

Eric inhaled sharply, hesitating before answering. “Yes Mistress.”

“Tell the truth now Eric! You know what happens if you tell me lies, even little white ones.”

Eric sucked a breath through his teeth and closed his eyes. “I wore black underwear on Tuesday.”

“Tsk tsk Eric! What did I tell you last Thursday?”

“You told me only to wear red underwear until I saw you again.”

“And what was the reason for this lapse in following my instructions?”

“It was wash day, it won’t happen again Mistress.”

“I suppose that reason is acceptable, but in the future please bear my instructions in mind and plan your chores accordingly.”

“Of course Mistress.”

Sookie nodded; it had only taken a few sessions to drill the importance of these little instructions into Eric’s head. “You may look at me.”

Eric raised his head to look at his Mistress, she was wearing her patent black, knee high stiletto boots; those were his favourite. She had partnered them with a slim fitting black pencil skirt and tight red halter top. She could have been going to an office party as far as her outfit was concerned and that was the way Eric liked it. Sookie knew her client had no interest in seeing a leather clad, whip bearing, dealer of pain, he simply wanted to have someone tell _him_ what to do for while every week. Eric looked upon the woman who had been haunting his fantasies for the last year; the first time he laid eyes on his Mistress he lusted after her, much more than he ever had for his wife. Felicia had been carefree and spirited when they had met, now ... she was boring, she left every single decision to her husband like some Stepford reject. Eric could click his fingers and she would lie like a sack of potatoes and let him have his way, there was no passion, no heat ... but with Sookie there could be _heat_. So much heat.

“Come here.”

Sookie commanded and Eric obeyed, standing from the stool and straightening his full six foot five inch frame. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he slowly made his way to where she was standing, knowing that tonight, like all of those other nights, she would bring him to the brink of eruption and then send him away. Felicia didn’t even notice the pattern, or if she did suspect that his late night meetings on Thursdays were anything other than work related, she didn’t say anything. Every Thursday night he would come home, have sex with his wife and then go out walking to reconcile with the fact that he didn’t even see _her_ face when he made love to her anymore.

“Turn around.”

Eric turned his back to Sookie and, without prompting, held his arms behind his back to be restrained. Once the thick velvet cord had been secured at his wrists, he moved to kneel before being stopped by Sookie’s hand, wrapping itself in his shoulder length blond hair. She tugged lightly, enough to halt his actions but not enough to genuinely hurt him.

“Did I tell you to kneel Eric?”

“No Mistress.”

“Make your way to the bench, kneel at the end and press your chest against the surface.”

“Yes Mistress.”

Eric did exactly as Sookie asked of him, wondering if he would be punished. He had been punished fairly frequently in the beginning, nothing drastic or incredibly humiliating, but it was enough to train him. Sookie stared at Eric’s strong back and arms, tensing in anticipation; she stood behind him and bent over slightly, raking her long nails over the defined muscles she had been admiring, down to his firm buttocks and finally scraping along the backs of his thighs. She smiled as he shuddered with the sensation, and moved to kneel at his side.

“Tell me Eric, when you started to kneel before I asked ... were you trying to be a good pet and anticipate my command, or were you trying to be a bad pet and assume I would command the same thing every time?”

“A good pet, Mistress.”

Sookie circled the palm of her hand over the sweet spot of his rump before pulling back and smacking him hard enough to cause a shock but no real pain. It didn’t escape Sookie’s notice that underneath the gasp that came from Eric’s lips, there was a shiver of excitement.

“A good pet always waits for his Mistress’ command Eric.”

“Yes Mistress Sookie, it won’t happen again.”

Sookie continued to rub her hand on his backside, listening to his breathing. When it had regulated, she pulled back her hand and swatted him again. “You like that don’t you Eric?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Do you want more?”

“Y ... yes Mistress.”

She heard his groan of frustration as she removed her hand and stood up to help lift his torso from the lightly padded surface. She untied his hands and commanded him to sit on the bench; he followed without question despite this being an unusual request.

“You’ve been coming to me for help for just over a year now Eric. This is the longest I’ve ever kept the same client, usually, they have tried to break my rules and I’ve had to refer them to a more ... accommodating specialist. That being said, I’ve come to realise something over the last couple of months, would you like to know what that is?”

“Yes Mistress Sookie.” Eric felt concern wash over him; he worried that his Mistress didn’t want to see him anymore and would send him to another dominatrix. That would _not_ be good for him. It took him a considerable amount of time to trust that Mistress Sookie understood his issues. It was odd, thinking back to when he was strictly against being sexually involved with her, because now the only things holding him back were the woman who waited for him at home and Sookie’s rules.

“I’ve realised that you make me reconsider my code. I’ve realised that I want you to touch me and I _know_ you want me to fuck you. You _do_ want me to fuck you, don’t you Eric?”

Eric closed his eyes; this was a dream come true and a nightmare all at the same time. He wanted to touch Sookie, to taste her and yes, for her to fuck his brains out but during their weekly appointments. He had always made himself feel better by pointing out to his inner voice that technically he hadn’t actually cheated on his wife by having sex with another woman. He wondered if this was a test, for some reason his Mistress wanted him to admit to it. What she would do with the information was anyone’s guess.

“Yes Mistress.”

“Say it.” Sookie hissed. “And look at me when you do.”

Sookie felt like Eric’s eyes would set her on fire when he met her gaze; they were full of lust, wanting. She kept her hands on her hips and restrained herself from grabbing him and sucking on those full lips of his.

“I want you to fuck me Mistress Sookie.”

The sly grin that graced Sookie’s face made Eric’s breath hitch; he spent most of their sessions fully erect but her actions were making it almost painful for him tonight. “Undress me.”

Eric tentatively stood from the bench and examined Sookie’s clothing, quickly finding the zipper at the side of her skirt and kneeling to tug the garment over her hips, down to her ankles. When she stepped out of it, he carefully folded it and laid it on the bench, before standing and walking behind his Mistress to untie her top at the back of her neck. The halter top had bones down the mid-section and was fastened with hooks at the front. Eric made sure to look into Sookie’s eyes as he slowly released each hook. He watched her lick her lips as he finished, and stole a glance at her in her lingerie before placing her top with her skirt on the bench.

While Eric salivated at the sight of Sookie in her black, sheer bra and panties, Sookie took the time to appraise Eric’s physique. She always viewed his body as the kind of sight that a great sculptor would covet to immortalise. The rigid flesh of his arousal jutted out, making his boxer shorts look ridiculous as well as uncomfortable. Eric could see the outline of her areola through the bra and the fabric of her panties displayed the tiny strip of pubic hair she refused have waxed off – she liked to be smooth but she also liked looking like a grown woman, not a prepubescent girl.

“Remove your shorts and sit on your stool, facing the bed.”

“Yes Mistress.”

Sookie watched Eric remove his underwear and stride confidently over to the stool, she had felt how magnificent his ass was but seeing it, without the hindrance of any fabric was superb. He sat down and only then did she take note of how outstanding other parts of his anatomy were. She had seen a _lot_ of cocks but this ... this was _art_. She made sure her mouth was closed before Eric could see her expression of awe, and made her way to sit on the edge of the mattress across from him. The height of the heel on Sookie’s boots made her knees higher than the bed, which was uncomfortable when she sat with her knees together, but she realised it would be even better for the plans she was formulating.

“Do you want to touch me Eric?”

His hands clenched into fists but he never took his eyes off hers. “Yes Mistress Sookie.”

Sookie slowly moved her feet further apart until her legs were spread as far as they could go. “Tell me.”

“I ... I want to touch your beautiful breasts. I want to roll your ... hard nipples between my fingers before sucking them.”

“Such description Eric!” She slipped one of the straps of her bra off her shoulder and exposed the light golden flesh from one of the cups. Lightly stroking her fingers over the firm skin and watching Eric’s cock twitch and his fingers dig into his thighs until the ends were white, Sookie hissed as she pinched her nipple and rolled it between her thumb and index finger. “Like this?”

“Oh yes Mistress.”

“Crawl to me.”

Eric was off the stool in a flash, on his hands and knees, head up, watching Sookie as she continued to play with the hard bud in her fingers while stroking the other nipple through the fabric. He stopped at her feet and sat back on his heels; his hands itched to be full of the globes his Mistress was taunting him with. His eyes flicked downward to see the material of Sookie panties was darker where her slit was, he groaned thinking about how wet she must be.

“Where else do you want to touch me Eric? Tell me what you’ll do to me.”

“I ... I’ll kiss and lick my way down your body, st ... stopping to feel how fucking wet you are for me through that sexy black underwear.” Sookie struggled to hide what Eric’s words were doing to her; the mix of nerves and vulgarity in his speech turned her on so much. “Then I’ll pull those panties down to your ankles and run my hands up your thighs and s ... spread your pussy open with my thumbs so I can see just how fucking beautiful it is.”

Eric growled and tried to focus on the pain he was inflicting on himself by gouging the skin of his legs with his short fingernails. Sookie could see what he was doing and admired his self-discipline but knew there was only so much more she could do without their playtime being turned into torture. She slid a hand over her belly, into her panties and stroked her sodden folds for a moment before taking her hand back out and offering her fingers to Eric’s mouth. He lunged at them, greedily sucking her juices and moaning his approval. Eric knew she would taste good, he had imagined it many times. Their eyes were locked through this exchange, and remained so as Sookie pulled back her hand and removed her bra. Eric broke the connection to drink in the sight of her naked breasts; he licked his lips, silently begging her to let him touch them, lick them, worship them.

“Touch me Eric.” Sookie braced her hands on the edge of the bed and threw her head back as Eric firmly cupped her globes and massaged them in his huge hands, squeezing gently and pinching at the stiff peaks. “Ah! I want to feel your mouth on my tits Eric. Do it! Now!”

Eric advanced on her, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh before scraping his teeth over her nipple. Sookie gasped and moaned as his frenzied bombardment of her breasts made her throb between her legs. When the throb became an ache she wrapped her hand in Eric’s hair and pulled his face towards hers, crashing her lips against his and kissing him harder than she ever kissed anyone else. Eric was stunned at Sookie’s sudden attack on his mouth but was in no way against this new activity; she kissed as well as he imagined she would, he had yet to find a single thing about her that wasn’t enthralling. When Eric nipped at her bottom lip, Sookie realised what she had just done; she _never_ kissed a client. Up until now none of her clients had had permission to touch her and the most physical contact she had with them was spanking, stroking or, in cases of potentially volatile clients, the occasional hand job.

Her hand was still in Eric’s hair, so she tugged at it to get him to pull back. When they separated both were breathless, flushed with arousal and desperate for more. Gently, Sookie pushed at Eric’s shoulders until he was back to a kneeling position, she brought her knees together and lifted her hips from the mattress.

“Do it. Take them off Eric.”

He nodded and licked his lips, stroking the palms of his hands up her smooth thighs before hooking his fingertips into each side of her panties and pulling slowly. When the material was bunched around her ankles, Sookie lifted her feet and Eric removed the last barrier to his seeing his Mistress in all of her glory. Looking Sookie in the eye once more, he dropped the panties on the floor and rested his hands on her knees. As she spread her legs, Eric sat back in order to appreciate the view. She was a Goddess, sitting before him, wide open with nothing on but those boots.

“You are fucking beautiful Sookie.”

“What did you say? Are those the words of a good pet Eric?”

“Sorry Mistress.”

“Under the circumstances, you will not receive any punishment for your infraction; it’s clear you’re somewhat distracted.”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Taste me Eric. Make me come with that tongue of yours.”

He nodded and proceeded to follow through with the things he had said he would do to her, he ran his hands up her thighs and spread open her lips with his thumbs, she was hot and slick with arousal. Eric moaned with the taste as he took a long lick up her slit, before dipping his tongue into her hole and rubbing circles on her swollen clit with his fingers.

“Yesssss. Ah! That feels so fucking good Eric!”

Eric’s cock was in desperate need of some attention, and as he swapped to suck and lick at her pearl while pumping his fingers into her soaking channel, he reached downwards to stroke himself. He’d never felt so hard; he smeared the pre-cum that had leaked out over the tip and groaned into Sookie’s pussy as he gripped his shaft tightly.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” He let go, holding the offending hand up and almost crying in frustration but he not once did he cease the movement of his tongue and he never stopped fucking Sookie with his fingers. “Jesus fuck! You’ve got skills!”

Eric winked at his Mistress and curled his fingers inside her, making her hips buck into his hand. Sookie stared open mouthed at her pet’s head bobbing between her thighs; her legs were shaking, her fingers ached from her gripping the sheets so tightly and her panting was punctuated with high pitched squeals of pleasure. Eric couldn’t tear his eyes away from her face as her brow furrowed and he felt her walls quiver around his fingers. A low moan escaped from her lips, quickly followed by a ragged ‘Ahhh’ as she clamped his head between her legs and her muscles contracted in orgasm. He lapped softly at her folds, drinking down the honey that had spurted into his hand as his Mistress came. When she ceased shuddering, he removed his hand and sat back licking her juices from it.

Sookie quickly tried to regain her composure, but watching Eric’s tongue clean her cream from his digits made her want more. Her eyes moved downward to his stupendous dick and she licked her lips, noticing the huge member jerk as she did so; she had only ever had sex with one man and Eric’s manhood made Bill’s look like a chipolata. She shook any thoughts of her ex-husband away and stood up.

“Lie on your back in the centre of the bed.”

As Eric obeyed her command she went to her bag of tricks, rooting in its depths for her emergency condom supply. Even if she never had sex with a client, it was always safer to be prepared to give in rather than risk a beating for resistance; she had visited enough girls in the hospital to get wise to that game. After checking it hadn’t expired, she turned back to the bed; her client was waiting patiently, his pole standing proud with the head glistening from his excitement. Tucking the foil square in the top of her boot, she pulled another length of cord from her bag before retrieving the other length that they had used earlier. Sookie secured the cord to his left wrist before pulling it around the post of the bed, straightening his arm out and tying the cord to the post. She repeated the task on his right arm before walking around to stand at the bottom of the bed.

“How much do you want me to touch you Eric?”

“So much Mistress Sookie, so fucking much!”

“Do you want me to suck on your big cock Eric?”

“Yes! Please Mistress, yes; I want you to suck my cock.”

Sookie climbed on the bed and straddled Eric’s hips, lowering herself enough that her dripping slit rubbed against his tip making him groan in frustration. She backed away, scraping her fingernails along his legs; his organ looked angry and painful.

“That looks sore; do you want me to kiss it better?”

“Oh god yes!”

Eric’s arms tugged at the bindings as he tried to raise his hips but the cords were taut and Sookie sat on his lower legs to prevent him from moving around too much. He raised his head. Sookie looked him in the eye as she leaned forward and licked from the base of his shaft to the tip with the end of her tongue, before sitting back and reaching forward to cup Eric’s balls and massage them.

“Fffffuck! Please Mistress; please suck my cock, please!”

“Are you begging?”

“YES! I’m begging you.”

Sookie leaned forward and swirled her tongue around the head before taking as much of him into her mouth as she could and sucking hard. Eric let out a strangled moan and tugged harder at his restraints. After what felt like hours of teasing he was in ecstasy as his Mistress gripped his rod with her free hand and moved it up and down in the same rhythm as her mouth. Eric tried to thrust his hips upwards but all he achieved was Sookie stopping what she was doing and sitting up again, a sob tore from his chest as the sensation of her hot mouth was taken away.

“Tsk tsk, Eric! Don’t you _want_ to come?”

“Yes ... no, I ... urgh, this feels so good ... I don’t want it to end.”

“You’ve done very well, you were so worked up I thought you would have been spent by now, lucky me.”

 Eric watched as she crawled up his body, nipping and licking at his chest, her folds grazed his erection and he shuddered, she was dripping, he wanted to be inside her so much, she was so close ... if he could just move a little he would be there. Sookie sat back a little and removed the condom from her boot; tearing open the foil she rolled it onto him. Eric hissed at the sensation and clenched his jaw; he wanted to grab her, thrust into her, feast on her succulent tits as she rode him to sweet release.

“Are you ready for me Eric? How much do you want to be buried deep inside my tight pussy?”

“So ready Mistress. I want you to ride me so fucking much it hurts.”

Sookie straddled him, pinching at her nipples before moving a hand between her legs, she knew she was soaked, but it felt so good to draw things out that ... little ... bit ... more. Her fingers found her clit and she gasped at how sensitive it was; she could _feel_ it throb against her fingertips. She placed the head of Eric’s cock inside her before leaning back, supporting herself with one arm and using her free hand to spread her nether lips open so Eric had a clear view of her sliding down his shaft. He was mesmerised by the sight of him entering her inch by glorious inch, they both moaned in delight as Sookie took all of him into her. She had never felt so full and stilled; closing her eyes for just a second, savouring the moment, committing it to memory, she moved slowly, up and down. Eric bucked his hips and arched his back, gritting his teeth as her snug tunnel gripped him; his wrists were starting to get burns from him pulling at the cords.

“Ah! You want to get your dirty hands on my body don’t you pet?” Sookie panted as she circled her hips, eliciting a pained grunt from Eric.

“God yes! Please Mistress Sookie.” He pleaded with his eyes. “Please.”

She kept on fucking him as she leaned forward and began to untie the cords, Eric stretching his neck trying to capture her nipples with his mouth until he felt his arms release from the bindings and grabbed at her breasts sucking the taut peaks so hard Sookie yelped with pleasure. Sookie sat back and grabbed his hands, placing them on her ass.

“I want you to help me fuck you Eric, your hands stay here, understand?”

He squeezed at her cheeks and separated them, brushing his fingers over her other hole before pulling her down and thrusting into her, fast and hard. The sounds emanating from Sookie’s mouth spurred him on as she bounced and rocked against him; Sookie could feel herself careening towards orgasm. She reached between them, feeling Eric’s shaft slick with her juices; pressing lightly on her engorged bud, rubbed from side to side in time with Eric as he pumped into her. Eric watched where their bodies were joined, he was struggling to hold back, and watching Sookie touch herself as she fucked him brought him closer to his release than ever.

“Mistress ... I ... fuck ... can’t hold on, so good, so _fucking_ good!”

“Harder, now!” Eric forged into her twice more before her muscles contracted around him. “Fuck! Eric!”

He kept thrusting, prolonging her orgasm as long as he could before he screamed through gritted teeth and spilled his seed into the latex prison around his penis. Sookie rocked gently until their bodies had stopped shaking with rapture and Eric released his vice-like grip on her hips; she fleetingly worried about bruises before dismissing any injuries from their coupling as completely worth it. She sighed as she lifted herself; the feeling of emptiness all too apparent as Eric’s softening member left the comfort of her sheath. Eric watched the sway of her hips as she walked across the room and opened the door to the bathroom, coming back moments later with a wash cloth. Sookie kneeled at the foot of the bed and asked Eric to sit up; he watched as she removed the condom, setting it to the side, and gently washed his genitals with the cloth. When she had finished, she picked up the used rubber and went back into the bathroom.

Unsure of what the procedure was after such an event, Eric waited for her return and her instructions. He bowed his head and held it in his hands, for a _year_ their arrangement had been for her to exert control over him, not overtly sexually, for a couple of hours a week to reduce the stress that he felt of being in charge of so many people at work and being the main decision maker at home ... now ... now he would be her slave. He knew he would never find another woman who could make him feel the way Mistress Sookie had made him feel tonight.

In the bathroom Sookie looked in the mirror and wondered where they went from here. Sookie Stackhouse had always prided herself on being classed as a specialist and educator of control, not a common S&M whore. She had never had sex with a client before but then, she’d never been so drawn to any of her other clients. She knew that Eric would feel guilty, he had a wife at home and had explained some of his circumstances over their appointments, but if anyone should feel guilty it should be her. Sookie sighed as she wiped the dried sweat from her body, she should have referred him, removed the temptation for both of them and moved on to ... to what? To another client with whom she refused to make a second appointment because they didn’t respect her code? To another man who wanted her to change his diaper and breast feed him? When Sookie came back into the room, Eric was in his submissive position, awaiting instruction.

“We should talk about what happened here. Get dressed and sit on the bench.” They avoided looking at each other as they redressed. When she was done, Sookie sat on Eric’s stool and looked at him. “Eric, no-one has to know we had sex. I had a good time, you had a good time; now we go home and remember it fondly, understand?”

“Yes Mistress.”

“Enough! We’re not Mistress and pet right now, we’re Sookie and Eric.”

Eric nodded and relaxed. “Will you see me next week Sookie?”

“I ... we crossed a line tonight and we can’t go back to the way things were. To be honest, I wouldn’t want to go back.”

“Nor I, could we carry on? Doing ... this every week?”

“Could you live with that? Every time you come to meet me, you’ll be doing so in the knowledge that you’re being unfaithful; I know that’s been an issue for you.”

“Truly, I don’t know but I _do_ know that I couldn’t just leave here and never see you again. Besides, that may not be an issue for much longer, when you were getting cleaned up I evaluated my relationship with my wife. We’re both miserable and it might be best for us to call it a day, but if I do divorce, that doesn’t mean it’s okay for us to be open about our meetings.”

“I understand that completely. A man of your importance even being seen talking to someone in my line of business would look bad. It’ll be our little secret.”

Eric stood and nodded. “I will see you next Thursday then ... Mistress Sookie. I’ll keep you my dirty little secret.”

The look Eric gave her made her knees weak; Sookie would be his dirty little secret just for the chance he would look at her like that again.


End file.
